Mugiwara Uzumaki
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: Three years had passed after the events of Straw Hat Ninja and now Naruto has returned from his training trip. What surprises does he have up his sleeves and how will he handle some of the new enemies that await him? But of course, Straw Hat isn't alone as he has new allies with him. M for violence, blood, language, and safety.


**This is Ryu Kotei announcing the sequel of Straw Hat Ninja: Mugiwara Uzumaki! This will feature new powers and enemies, such as the Order of the Namaki, and even some new characters! I would also like to thank you for being patient with me as I have worked on my other fan fictions and other things so I hope you enjoy the fan fic.**

**On a final note, I do not own Naruto or One Piece.**

"Yohoho!" normal speech

_"Yohoho!"_ thought/mind speak

**"Yohoho!"** demon speech

Chapter 1: Straw Hat's Comeback!

Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the gates as the day rolled on by. "These past three years have been something, eh Izumo?" asked Kotetsu as he was wishing he was somewhere else or just something to happen. "I wouldn't say that, Kotetsu," said Izumo as he peeked through the gates before returning to his newspaper, "Tsunade was named Godaime Hokage a few months after Naruto had left as Minato said something about atoning for his sins. Then there was the appearance of that cult dedicated to some sort of tree and its war against the Akatsuki just a year after that…"

"Isn't that war between them still going?" asked Izumo as he remembered hearing about the two groups clashing, "What was that cult called again? Order of the Nazama?" Izumo turned the page and said, "Order of the Namaki; just some crazy cult that worships some kind of God-tree." Kotetsu blinked and chuckled a bit as he remembered something.

"What about that bandit attack just a year and a half ago?" said the chunin with a perverted smile, "When _she_ appeared, hehehe." Izumo rolled his eyes while giggling to himself inside his mind at who his best friend was talking about. "Of course I remember that day," said Izumo as he set the newspaper to the side, "Who wouldn't forget the day that Hentai Hime returned as she just appeared in nothing but her underwear and a small mask and turned all of those bandits to stone. I just don't know who to feel sorry for; the bandits or that girl's parents." Kotetsu had to agree with that as the bandits were turned to stone as the half-naked girl attacked them or the girl's parents because that is _their_ daughter running around in just her underwear and a small mask that covered the eyes. "I don't know about you," said Kotetsu as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling of their station, "Hentai Hime is one of the most wanted women in Hi no Kuni, right next to Kushina, although I think most of those would be marriage proposals or indecent exposure charges instead of just being a thorn in a village's side."

As the two continued chatting, there was a faint sound of music in the air. "You hear that?" asked Izumo as he and Kotetsu looked to see a familiar figure, "Is that Jiraiya?" It was indeed Jiraiya as he was supposed to be returning from a three year trip training Naruto, a.k.a. Straw Hat…but where was the straw hat wearing teen?

**_Yohohoho! Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho! Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho! Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho! Yohohoho!_**

The two chunin then looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze skipping in the air while playing a violin and singing. "WHAT THE HELL!?" said both Izumo and Kotetsu stared in shock at what they were seeing. Naruto was wearing dark pants, black boots that had some of the pants tucked inside, a purple vest over a plain white t-shirt, green goggles around his neck, a black jacket draped on his shoulders in a bancho style, and his signature straw hat as he continued skipping in the sky as he sang.

**_Binkusu no sake wo, Todoke ni yuku yo,_**

**_Umikaze kimakase namimakase,_**

**_Shio no mo kuo de, yuuhi mo sawagu,_**

**_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta!_**

Many of the villagers heard the song and looked up to see Naruto and smiled as their hero had returned from his trip. The Straw Hat Fan Club marched along underneath as the girls swoon over the teen while the children skipped along and sang with Naruto. Many of the ninja smiled as the bright tune had lifted their spirits while their hero continued to impress them.

**_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo,_**

**_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta,_**

**_Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete,_**

**_Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri!_**

Jinbe was walking by, carrying groceries, when he heard singing and look up to see Naruto skipping on thin air. _He's back,_ Jinbe thought as he stroked his new goatee with his free hand, _I should let the others know, especially Sakura-chan and his wives._ Naruto continued to play as he saw the Hokage Building getting closer and thought, _I wonder how much has changed since I left for my training?_

**_Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho ho,_**

**_Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho ho,_**

**_Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho ho,_**

**_Yo ho ho ho, Yo ho ho ho!_**

Naruto dove through the window into the Hokage's Office and rolled in front of the desk to face the Hokage. "Greetings Loooorrrr-Tsunade!?" said Naruto as he was shocked to see Tsunade sitting at his stepfather's desk, "What are you doing here? Standing in for my stepfather?" Tsunade chuckled and said, "It's nice to see you again too Naruto, and to answer both of those questions, I'm the new Godaime Hokage; your father decided that after everything that had happened to step down and named me the new Hokage." Naruto was surprised that his father would do something like that, but he didn't think for long when he was tackled from behind by Hinata and Haku.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun!" said both girls before they began to smother the blonde with kisses and hugs. Perverted giggling was heard from outside as Tsunade looked to see Jiraiya writing in a small notebook. "You know that Minato and Kushina will kill you if Naruto and his wives don't," said Tsunade as she dragged the man in, "or are going to play Hide and Seek with your friend?" Jiraiya paled at the hidden message and quickly said, "I'll make sure all of the characters in my stories are completely UNRELATED to our godson and his wives! Just please don't do that again!"

The door soon opened to reveal Minato and Kushina after Naruto was set free from his wives. "How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina with a smile on her face, happy to see her son after three years, "Did you enjoy your trip?" Naruto nodded before he turned to Minato and asked, "Why did you step down, Minato-san?" The man chuckled and said, "Well, after what all had happened three years ago, I decided to do some soul searching to try and find some answers of why things had gone the way they had. I discovered that I had been acting more as a leader than the proper father I should have been and be there for both children instead of playing favorites because of certain situations." Kushina smiled and said, "In fact we have a surprise for you. Okay Sakura, you can come in."

Naruto turned to face the door and his eyes widened at the surprise that was before him. Sakura Haruno was on her feet wearing a nurse's uniform and a small boy with red-orange hair wearing a tan shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and blue shorts. "Hello, Naruto-kun," said Sakura as she lightly giggled at the blonde's stunned look on his face. "Sakura…" Naruto asked with shock and awe at the rosette before him, "How…how are you walking?" A chuckle from Tsunade caught the young blonde's attention as the woman then said, "After doing some studying and experimenting, I was able to find a way to help some of the more physically disabled regain some mobility."

Sakura chuckled as Naruto was still awestruck as she said, "I thought you were over that crush on me, or were you looking at Kachu, your baby brother?" The small boy next to Sakura looked up to see his older brother and smiled as he walked towards his brother. Naruto snapped himself out of his stupor before he kneeled to Kachu's level as the small boy wrapped him in a hug, sending a smile towards his brother. "Hi Nii-san," said Kachu as he looked at his brother, "Mom and Dad told me how super cool you are with all those superpowers! Can I see 'em, huh? Can I, can I?"

Naruto he smirked as he changed into a large golden fox before everyone with Kachu smiling brightly. "So cool!" said the small boy as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, "I have a super cool nii-san! Can you do more?" Naruto chuckled as he said, "Well, I did tell everyone that I wanted to fight them all again when I came back; you can watch once everyone is ready. I just need to find everyone and let them know I'm back."

"I have already informed them of your return, Straw Hat-san," said Jinbe as he walked in, "They are waiting for you at the arena. I will go ahead and join them so that our fight can begin." Jinbe bowed and left with Sakura joining him with a slight limp in her step. "So much has changed," said Naruto as he looked at Tsunade, "but I would like to talk about the changes later as I have a reunion to go to." Naruto lowered himself and motioned Kachu to jump on his back, much to the smaller boy's delight, and left with the small boy cheerfully cheering how he has the best big brother anyone could ask for. The adults soon followed as they were a bit excited and curious at Naruto's growth.

Near Sunagakure, two figures were sitting next to a large rock: one was a tanned man with brown hair slicked back and a dark red windblown Mohawk down the middle wearing a tannish grey shirt, a brown vest, and tan cargo shorts while the other was a woman with long blue hair in a giant braid wearing a black vest opened to reveal white wraps around her chest, skinny black pants, and black high heels. "I hate the desert," said the woman as the sand made her remove her heels, "how is a fashionable woman such as myself supposed to travel?"

"You're asking me, Eisei?" said the man as he picked his toes, "You knew that the boss sent us out to Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the SAND, to obtain the Ichibi before those Akatsuki bastards." The woman scornfully looked at the man and said, "I know, Suigin, but I can at least be fashionable while we're out here." The man crossed his arm and mumbled, "No good flat chested chick and her damnable fashion sense."

Eisei knocked Suigin on top of his head before she pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked through them. "Dammit," said Eisei as she saw two figures in black cloaks that had red clouds on them, "Bastards are already here no thanks to you, Dumbass." Suigin gave the bluenette a sharp look and said, "How was that MY fault; you were the one who wore those dumb heels in the desert, so you're the dumbass, Dumbass." Eisei quickly kicked the man between the legs without taking her attention away and said, "It appears they are biding their time for the moment; I suggest we wait to see what they do."

"Why wait when I can just rush in, find the Ichibi's jinchuriki, and save him from those two?" asked Suigin as he held himself, "I'm the fastest man alive next to the Raikage so the whole thing will be a piece of cake." The woman set down her binoculars and said, "We cannot just barge in when two S-class criminals are right there together and possibly an entire army of Suna ninja, even with our powers. We are waiting, Birdbrain and that's that." Suigen shrugged and laid down in the rock's shadow as he said, "Alright, just wake me up when something happens, Bug Bitch." Eisei took her foot and gave the man a powerful ax kick to his jewels before returning to her reconnaissance.

In Konohagakure, everyone had gathered with the Konoha 9, Jinbe, and Tsunade in the arena as everyone else were waiting in the stands. "Everyone ready?" asked Tsunade as she received nods from everyone, "This match will end when one person is left standing and there will be no killing from the combatants." Everyone got into their battle stances as the Godaime raised her hand in the air. "Ready…" said Tsunade and Naruto, in his human form, smirked at the nostalgia as the woman soon threw her hand to the ground, "HAJIME!"

Naruto looked to see Kiba, wearing a leather jacket and black pants, and Akamaru, in his human form wearing dark blue cargo shorts, charge towards him with Lee, wearing a chunin vest over his normal green jumpsuit, following. Kiba and Lee had grown slightly while Akamaru was almost twice the size of Minato with visible muscles. "Leaf Whirlwind," said Lee as he went in for a sweep, only for Naruto to jump over him and swung a leg towards Kiba. The Inuzuka blocked it as he changed into a large wolf while Akamaru changed into a very large version of his past form and the two went in for two powerful bites.

"Twin Cerberus Bite," said both Kiba and Akamaru as they tried to clamp on to Naruto, only for the blonde to gain further air through his Sky Walk. "How about a little appetizer?" asked Naruto as he landed behind the trio and dashed towards Lee, "Potato Masher Barrage!" The blonde began to spin in the air while dealing multiple kicks on Lee's arms until the taijutsu expert lost his guard. Naruto ended the attack with one foot still on Lee's chest before flipping backwards. "Double Salad Toss," said Naruto as he connected two kicks to Lee's jaw, tossing the teen into the air. Kiba and Akamaru used the moment to attack in their man-beast form and human form respectively. "Double Cerberus Swipe!" said the two of them as they swung their clawed hands, only to miss as Naruto performed another backflip after jumping. Naruto landed on his hand before launching himself towards Kiba and Akamaru and kicked the two of them in their backs. "Anit-Manner Kick," said Naruto as he flipped himself back onto his feet but was soon hit by a burst of air.

Naruto bounced once before getting to his feet to see Neji, wearing the traditional Hyuga Clan shirt and pants with a brown apron wrapped around his waist, Tenten, wearing tradition Chinese garbs, and Jinbe standing before him. "I guess you're more than ready for a rematch against me, huh Neji?" asked Naruto as Neji chuckled. "Of course," the Hyuga said as Tenten rushed towards Naruto with a kick. Naruto easily dodged the kick, but he felt his cheek get cut to his surprise. _How did she cut me with her foot?_ Naruto thought as he jumped back to see that Tenten's foot was now a small sword. "Surprised?" asked Tenten with a smirk, "I discovered this Devil Fruit during one of my team's mission and I ate it in desperation. This is the power of the Buki Buki no Mi, the Arms-Arms Fruit!" Tenten's sword-leg then became chains as she twisted around to attack Naruto. The blonde ducked before having to use his Haki to avoid Neji's sudden barrage of attacks with Jinbe following him. _These three have gotten stronger,_ Naruto thought as he brought out his three swords to begin his counterattack, _I can feel it!_

"Double Chain Dance!" said Tenten as she turned both legs into chains and used her hands to spin her body around. "Santoryu…" said Naruto as he jumped into the air with his body twisted, "Blade Vortex!" The blonde swung the three swords and created a large shockwave with slashes flying around inside. The blades from the shockwave had destroyed Tenten's chain-legs while Neji used the Rotation technique with Jinbe kneeling behind him to avoid the attack. "You're good Straw Hat," said Tenten as the pieces of chain melded into her body to reform her legs, "but we can do better." The weapon girl then got to her feet as her right hand became a sickle while her left forearm and hand became chains with a weight at the end. "Let's dance," said Tenten as her right forearm became a chain attached to her sickle-hand before she swung both weaponized arms wildly and skillfully, "Kusari-gama Madness!"

Naruto gracefully dodged each attack while deflecting some of the chain away with his swords until Neji jumped him from behind. "You're within my Devination," the Hyuga said with a smirk, "8 Trigrams: 2 Palms!"

_*SNAP!*_

_*SNAP!*_

Neji was surprised that his attack was stopped when two golden tails grabbed his wrists. Everyone looked to see a much taller and slender Naruto with his face completely covered with golden fur and his hands were clawed. "I don't recall seeing this form," said Neji as he tried to wrestle out of the tails. "My Chef Style Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were not the only abilities I trained in," said Naruto through the mass of fur covering his hidden face, "I have trained in all of my abilities in my travels as Jiraiya and I have traveled the many lands. It was at the Land of Demons where I got the inspiration for my Slender Form as legends speak of a faceless man that would appear and kill lone travelers during the blackest of nights." Naruto pulled Neji towards him and gave the Hyuga a sharp punch to the gut before tossing him to the side.

Jinbe jumped from behind and landed a kick to Naruto's side, causing the teen to hold his injury as he slid back. Tenten then jump into the sky with her arms returning to normal while her left foot turned into an ax as she then slammed it into the ground towards Naruto. The fox hybrid jumped back to avoid the attack as he changed into his Tao Form and held a palm out towards the weapon girl. "Fox Style…" said the teen as the kanji for 'thunder' appeared in his palm, "Fox Thunder Burst Jutsu!" A loud boom was heard as Tenten flew violently towards Neji, knocking the both of them out as they collided.

Hinata soon arrived with her hair longer and wearing a light purple jacket and blue shinobi pants. "I hope you're ready, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she got into her stance, "Haku-chan and I have been training to keep up with you as best as we can and of making sure we give you the best treatment upon your return." Naruto's face turned completely red at the implication as he then asked, "Where…where is Haku-chan?" Hinata giggled at the slight nosebleed on her beloved's face as she seductively said, "She's just getting some things ready for your return…for a night all about the man of our lives." Hinata quickly charged in and struck a few times on Naruto's arms while the blonde was distracted. The blonde snapped out of his fantasy as he then said, "That's pretty clever to distract me with that and disable the chakra in my arms…but I have another trick up my sleeves, or should I say tail." A tail soon appears and began moving in an odd fashion, as if it was writing in the air. Following the tail's movement, the kanji for 'chakra' appeared in golden writing. "Fox Style: Fox Chains Jutsu," said Naruto as Hinata was soon bound by golden chains that were wrapped around her after the writing in the air vanished. "The many chakra exercises I have gone through have allowed me to use my tail as a calligraphy brush," said Naruto as the tip of his fox tail was glowing from the chakra present, "So even if I lost both of my arms, I can still use my Tao Form's power by writing in the air, using more chakra and energy to focus my writing along with using chakra the ink."

That was when Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Jinbe went for a surprise attack as they piled on top of Naruto with Shino, in his full Kikaichu form to absorb Naruto's chakra, and Choji, wearing red clothing under the Akimichi Clan Armor, joining them. The group was holding the blonde down until they were launched away as they saw what was before them was Naruto in a new form. Naruto was now as huge as Akamaru with his hair in a buzz cut style, armor covering all but his face and torso, and he was wearing red and orange swimming trunks. "What do you guys think about my new Armored Me Form?" the blonde asked as he smirked under his shades, "It took me and Franky some time to get this form down, but as awesome as we are, we got it down!"

"So cool!" cried Kachu as stars were in his eyes at the sight of his older brother, "Nii-san is so awesome!" Naruto held his smirk as he then saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino charge towards him. "Now let's see how you handle this," Naruto said as his stomach started to expand, "Cyborg Style: Exhaust Bomb!" The trio charging towards him couldn't stop as an explosion of clouds launched Naruto into the air while they ended up going right into the clouds. "*cough**cough* What…" said Shino as he covered his mouth and nose, "What is this?" The Aburame looked to find Kiba and Akamaru using their hand to cover their faces while thrashing around. "My nose," said Akamaru as he fell to a knee, "Dear Kami this is much worse than perfume!" Laughter was heard from the stands as Kachu said, "HAHAHAHA! Nii-san farted! HAHAHAHA!" The foul odor soon filled the arena with everyone holding their noses and coughing from the stench alone while Kiba and Akamaru had passed out due to their sensitive noses. _Only Naruto could somehow use a fart as a jutsu,_ Shikamaru thought as he couldn't help but wonder what the blonde had eaten.

"Right Cross!" said Naruto as his right hand flew towards Choji and slammed him into a wall before reattaching itself to Naruto through the aid of a chain. Tenten had turned her hands into small battle fans and waved the stench away as she said, "That actually smelled worse than Lee and Guy after an entire training session without a single shower." The girl was able to see an attack coming towards her and performed a quick Substitution. Naruto then got into a stance before being launched high into the air by another powerful fart until he was a good distance away from the arena, which held large clouds of gas. The blonde took in a huge breath, making his chest expand as he then said, "Cyborg Style: Exhaust-"

"BANDIT ATTACK!"

**Stupid bandits. Anyway, what are Eisei and Suigen planning to do with the Ichibi? Don't forget to rate and reveiw!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
